


DeVito

by Loner_1D



Category: New Rules (Band)
Genre: But I'm New in This Fandom and Just Wanted to Write Something, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, byebye, kind of, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:47:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25485700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loner_1D/pseuds/Loner_1D
Summary: How are there no works in this fandom yet? Anyways here's a lil drabble.Nathan wants a cat and Ryan is not so sure.
Relationships: Nathan Lambert/Ryan Meaney





	DeVito

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this fandom is not big yet. Still if anybody reads this I'm more than happy to take requests. I promise it will be better than this, yesterday was july 23rd aka One Direction's 10th anniversary and I might have stayed up two nights in a row as to not miss anything.

"Lets get a cat"

Ryan cracked an eye open and was met with the sight of his boyfriend suddenly straddling him. Ryan had not felt him climb upon the couch but Nathan is kind of light and he himself tended to be pretty unobservant anyway so maybe Nathan had been there for a while already. 

"You're joking right?" He said, bringing a hand up to steady the human being on his stomach as he wobbled and almost disappeared off the side of the couch when he got over-exited and bounced around.

"No!" Nathan protested, "Cats are like, super cute and ... and ..." he trailed off, biting his lip when he was not able to come up with another reason. 

Ryan quirked an eyebrow. "They are cute." He couldn't help but agree. "But I don't know if Alec would be ok with it."

Another worrying thought strolled into Ryan's mind just as Nathan bowed down to plats a sudden kiss on his cheek. He turned his head, "Are we ready for a cat, Nathan? Is that not quite a big step in a relationship, sharing cat food bills and litter tray duties and what not?"

Nathan stared at him speechless, then dissolved into giggles. Ryan tried to keep a straight face, he really did, but Nathan's giggles are very infectious and when he got going no one, litteraly no one, could refrain from joining in.

"I'm serious though!" he tried to get out trough his laughter, clutching at Nathan's waist to keep them both from toppling onto the floor. "I don't see what's so funny."

"You are, you idiot." Nathan told him when he eventually stopped laughing. "Babe, we've been ready for ages. It's a cat okay. It's not a life-binding contract. But if it makes you feel any better, I love you and I don't plan on leaving you, or DeVito, any time soon."

Ryan sees no way out of this, not when Nathan is looking at him all cutely with his hair mussed up and their hands intertwined. Quite frankly, he didn't even remember why he tried to resist in the first place, everyone knows it's impossible to say no to Nathan and Ryan is the worst for giving in. Alec has had shouted at him quite a few times for doing so.

"Okay I give up." he sighed, trying to sound weary, but the idea was in his head and the prospect of buying a cat turned out to be quite exiting. "We can buy a cat," he grinned goofily.

"You're the best." Nathan beamed, leaning down to peck Ryan's lips and seal the deal.

Ryan pulled back and looked at Nathan sternly, "There's no way we're naming it DeVito."

**Author's Note:**

> Again: if anybody happens to read this, feel free to send requests.


End file.
